User talk:Bond em7
Professors! Hello! If you could clear out your class page(s), that would be greatly appreciated by the OOC Team. Naturally, this would include resetting points. Thank you! :D For Noelle I felt Jenelle would try to get a hold of Noelle, because I feel like they were supposed to keep in touch or whatever, but yeah, I'm just going to send it, before I regret it. xD Ayy! o/ I was wondering if you were possibly up for an RP? I'm really cool with whoever. :D Attaways I started an RP for the Attaway family on Platform 9 and 3/4 if you'd like to play along. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Melinda Hey ^_^ So I was originally going to make Melinda prefect again, but I couldn't remember how much of a delinquent she was last year, so I consulted Ck. And. We decided that Bradley would have told Nora at least something about Melinda's detentions/feelings? Anyway, Nora asked Bradley for copies of her essays (I cannot believe you actually wrote essays), and she'd like Melinda to stop by to...adress them, if that's cool? 19:05, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Melinda I assumed it would be at Hogwarts, but if you'd rather do it sooner I'm flexible :D 23:35, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RPs #Emily and Charity? Emily and Thomas? (The latter might go better...?) #Seraph and Hope? Or Seraph and Charity? (I was going to save another pregnancy RP til Monday when Ash and Charity could hear the heartbeat for the first time, but we could do it sooner than that.) #Yes, she's 5 now. And I think a picture update is probably in order? I can go find the one Echo had picked out if you want. #Other RPs... Eilis/Melinda? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:00, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Seraph with Hope or Charity... or Emily with Thomas or Charity? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:19, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Is there some glitch... Where when I send you owls, you aren't getting them? I sent you an owl yesterday that you never responded to, either. Maybe it's just a universe glitch, where I send you an owl, and you get busy at work. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:18, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :....sorry. I mean, I wanted to figure that. But I saw you posting on other RPs yesterday even after having sent my owl... so... yeah. Sorry. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:47, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ...yeah. And I know I probably had a heightened sense of paranoia since a guy I was really hitting it off with... basically just ghosted me, so... there's that. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:54, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Right, and I know that. And at first I wanted to believe this guy was just busy, too.... or that he was caught up in stuff with work... and then I went to "well maybe our messages just aren't getting through..." but now I kind of just have to believe that he's ghosting me... even though I get notifications that he's looking at my profile so... yeah. I called him out on it yesterday. Told him that if he wanted to stop communicating, he could've at least told me. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:04, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Re I'll be relatively stuck until Sunday when I'll be heading back home for the resort, but I think I could squeeze in a roleplay maybe. Umm, Arthur/Millie, Melinda/Dakota...or maybe even Gwen/Coraline? I don't mind much. I'm really cool with whatever. :) Actually, most of the trip can be made with the interwebs pretty available. However, Hogwarts is opening in just about three hours, so I think it would be best to wait. Teaching! Hi!! Sorry for the late response, I don't have a lot of access right now.. I'd love for Ash to keep teaching Herbology, but I did already give away the Head of Hufflepuff..Would that still be ok? You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 04:41, July 25, 2016 (UTC) For Melinda This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:22, July 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sure! I'm still at camp so my posting will be anything but consistent as eveidenced by my late Owl reply. I got called out to guard. Sorry about that by the way. You can post someplace and I'll follow. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:17, July 25, 2016 (UTC) RPs? Faith/Karith? Arthur/Alden? Thomas/Elle? Charity might show up at Emily's place with ice cream? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Yikes, poor Emily. :/ Bradley will feel enormously guilty. xD I'll have Thomas swing by Faith/Elle's? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:34, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Melinda The time change and late sunsets on the west coast and the fact that my watch broke and I no longer know the date so I keep thinking it's a day it's not and I forgot. So I'll probably post later today or tomorrow morning. Sorry :/ 15:51, July 25, 2016 (UTC) : I was wondering if you'd be willing to read actual notes Nora would take on Melinda's essays? I haven't completely thought it out, but I feel like it might be good to establish Nora's views before they start discussing things. If that's cool I can link you to an annotated Google doc, but if not that's cool too :P : 16:12, July 25, 2016 (UTC) For Arthur This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:52, July 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: There'll be both!! I intend for Teagan to both be professor of healing and be head of the hospital wing for the IC year. c: Melinda She's awesome. I think Nyx might befriend her. If that's okay with you 19:52, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Head's up Yeah... I saw. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:04, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re Thank you XD 20:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Nyx and Melinda Want to rp them somewhere else? All of Hogwarts is open now right? 20:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Slytherin_Common_Room#Nyx_and_Melinda Anytime you can.have fun! :) 21:06, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Daily Prophet Yep~ I'm just waiting for people to send in stories so the Prophet would feel more like a proper newspaper. Yknow, with a lotta stories and stuff xD So send 'em at me :D Hooo yikes, attempted suicide O.o I can probably write it up so just give me details such as when, where, who found her, possible reasons, and any other details you want me to put in c: Sorry Yo, I'm sorry my phone was spazzing out. XD Anyways, we're completely okay XD The Gremlin I posted in Head of Slytherin's office :P 06:11, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Morning :) I posted on Faith and Elle's apartment. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:12, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Entrance Hall I left my post WIP so I wouldn't lose what I had while I waot for a reply from Lyss. Melinda isn't in the clear yet :P Would you mind taking your post down? Or if you prefer I can just put Melinda's in another bubble after I finish the first. 13:54, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Morning :) I know we talked about an Alden/Arthur RP, so I'll go post there. Any other RPs you wanted to do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:46, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :I posted on Kimi's apartment for Charity/Emily. I also can't figure out your typo in 7th year Herbology "ailr effective"? What was ailr supposed to be? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:55, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. It'd just be more polishing anyway. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:42, July 27, 2016 (UTC) >.> We can work the broken desk in at the end of the current rp, or you can post under Bradley's patronus if you want to get it over with now :P 15:41, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Quick q Are you confused or is Melinda? Because now I'm confused XD 17:35, July 27, 2016 (UTC) : I think we got off track a little, and I just kind of went with it? But yes, that was the original intention :P : 17:44, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Emily So she'd be kept under a watch for 72 hours, and then probably examined again. We can do that RP if you want. But I know Hope would be very careful in letting her go, because of her "I'm gonna fix myself and tell no one" sort of tendencies. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:46, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Bradley He expects more out of his NEWT students. He thought his instructions were pretty clear, and he doesn't appreciate his directions not being followed. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:40, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :We can do Ash/Charity confirming the pregnancy if you want? Melinda/Eilis? Hope/Ferlen/the girls...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:56, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Was doing laundry Sorry I missed your post at first, but I'm back now. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:05, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Sofarthur (or that's what ck calls them anyways, but flemway is shorter xD) I feel like we should RP them soon, if you can/want? :P With A'dez "competing for her affections" and everything that's happened in the classes... it should be interesting, I suppose. ::Their Cupboard? If you think he wouldn't go there, then she'd probably go looking for him, so here or here? :: Rose Black Hufflepuff! :) p.s. when she has her first magical sign, please add it to her history! :) ::No problem~ :D :: Good morning! Auto-refresh has broken again. :P But I did post. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:04, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Melinda and Athena? Hey Bond! :) I was wondering if you might be interested in doing an RP in the Library with my char Athena. Athena could be in there doing homework and start talking to Melinda or something, they both seem to be really intelligent witches, so it could maybe make for some good conversation :). If you're interested, owl me back and let me know. Thanks! Aberforth7 - Owl - Blog 18:22, July 29, 2016 (UTC) WG Hey Bond. We've been having a lot of problems with WG in chat lately. We've banned him several times for being unnecessarily rude to people, or bringing up provocative topics. I know he used to be pretty active when you were an admin... idk if you ever saw this behavior from him or have any suggestions on how to deal with his behavior? (other than just... continuing to ban him?) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:26, July 29, 2016 (UTC) So... The weekend has arrived! I have 40 hours off, yay! Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to RP Chris and Melinda's date? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 21:41, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Entrance Hall Melinda might have some input :P 08:22, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Morning! I started the Faith/Maggie RP in Faith's office. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:27, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi I feel like Arthur and Dido would be really good frenemies, given that she stuck up for him in DADA and went against him in HoM? What do you think? Also she's really good friends with Sofia... Re:Rose Then we can put it down to Regan over-exaggerating the situation, and she probably just got in trouble for someone overhearing Regan saying mean things about Rose's picture. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:04, August 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:Regan and Melinda I'm still waiting for Regan to break Melinda's detention record. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:56, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :She was Sorted into Gryffindor... but I'm considering putting her back in. I reworked her personality the other day. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:58, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Sachi She's active and i was hoping she could keep her job but if theres a similar job she could have - maybe a sub thing in the dpt of mysteries? Id be willing to have her switch departments as long as shr still works in her area of expertise 21:01, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Mia Hey, Yeah Mia's still an active character and working in the department Fandomgirlforever (talk) 13:14, August 3, 2016 (UTC) It's ok to promote her, she'd definitely go for it Fandomgirlforever (talk) 13:24, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Ok! That works, it's also a really good idea, a lot of the ministry chars do just kind of drift into the background a lot of the time Fandomgirlforever (talk) 13:29, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Head of DMT Hey, I noticed you were clearing/updating things in the ministry. I was just wondering if Zuri Afolayan was still head of transportation :P Also, why do we have a sports department now? XD Is it like the old department of morale, or...? 14:47, August 3, 2016 (UTC) : Oh cool. I didn't know it was thing-thing XD oops : I guess? Want me to un-Head her? :P : 15:05, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, well it doesn't really matter to me either. The DMT doesn't really do anything, and Zuri isn't a character I rp a lot, so...Besides, it's a job she would probably find dull after a little while anyway, so if someone else wanted it she'd gladly give it up. I guess I'm asking what you think is best? It isn't something important to me or my character, so it really comes down to what's best for the Ministry. :: 15:12, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ministry Question Yes he is still the head of his department, and sure I'll update it as soon as I got home since I'm at work currently. And thank you for informing me of the upcoming meeting, I'll be sure to plan everything Bailey will be saying. :) Re:Ministry things I'm pretty sure the Auror list is up to date-- Renee's doing some promotions soon. I also don't think it makes sense for Renee to interview her boss? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:30, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I just skimmed through the list and thought you were talking about Francis for DMLE Head, sorry. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:33, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Morning Yeah, I showered this morning instead of just showing up right away. :P I have about 2 hours and then I'm going to work, and I'm expecting to be swamped. Mal would really seek out Melinda after the letter she got from Bri about the baby. Faith could tell Elle/Ash about her promotion/new research ideas. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:37, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Heading out. See you tomorrow I'm guessing. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:37, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Elle and Faith/Thomas sounds good. I might start that one myself. Idk who we'd do Emily with-- Charity? She could come to check on her. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:50, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :Chat told me too. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:27, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ Yeah, that's still the case. Thanks, for letting me know! :D sachi Science and computers and how electricity is similar to magic, etc 17:04, August 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: I'm fine with having two department heads and yes, Nathan Jones is head of the DoMGaS. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:54, August 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Template I'd been meaning to restore it, actually. Thing is: whenever I use it, one post with that multi-bubble template equals to four posts with a one-bubble template... if that makes sense. So, I decided to put all my bubbles in individual templates, and delete the multi-bubble template... except I forgot that I've posted in a lot of places and now it's broken, hence why I planned on restoring it. ::Alrighty. :) I just restored it, and I'll probably keep it around until summer IC when Hogwarts is cleaned, and just not use it in the mean time, so that way it doesn't pop up broken in every page I posted on with it. :: Flemway Definitely! :D Although honestly, as upset as Sofia could get if Slytherin loses, she'll probably feel a little proud. For Melinda This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:37, August 4, 2016 (UTC) RE:Melinda's owl I'll have Faith respond at another time... but Charity's not in the Hospital Wing. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:10, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Today I have an interview this morning that I'm leaving for in like 2 minutes. Depending on how long that lasts, I might have some time in between that, and work. So we'll see. Feel free to post on Lil Bundles with Rose/Regan. I know Charity would also want to tell Melinda she's pregnant... so maybe that somewhere? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:12, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Letters for Melinda This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:25, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:Interview Really well, actually. She said she can see me moving up pretty quickly, which is cool. It's a lot of sales though, and I don't know how great I'd be at that. But we'll see what happens. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:26, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ No, Christmas is normally Week Five. c: Yo Hey! I was wondering if Imogen Reed could possibly be a barmaid at La Lune Bleue? Hallooo! Good morning~! :D Are you up for that RP between Arthur and Sofia? :) Also, Rose and Tessa are going to be in the same year, it seems, so if you want to RP them, too, let me know? ::Oh! I hadn't even seen your post there. >.< I posted at the Quidditch Gate for them, and with how I posted, you can decide whether it's shortly after the game, or a few days later. :P As for Rose/Tessa... if you're up for it now, I think she'd pay a visit to Lil Bundles? :: RP Hello :) So, I realised that it's been eons since we RPed, so I was wondering if you were up for one? The curves of your lips rewrite history. 18:18, August 8, 2016 (UTC) : There's Katelynn and Arthur, maybe? It's okay if you don't wanna RP now :) The curves of your lips rewrite history. 18:28, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ Umm, wrong person? :P Re:Blacks Yeah, Jaye wanted a teacher, and wanted to connect it to some other characters on the wiki (so it wasn't a stand-alone character) and so we came up with a way for her to be related to Hope. :P I'm really looking forward to it. :D I kind of just want to say Faith went to Hope and they had a conversation and that it's fine. But on another level, idk if I should just give myself permission like that. :P So maybe I'll have her come in and speak with Cam or Seraph maybe. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:59, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Hola! Am I the only one that finds it a little amusing that the daughter of the Minister's PA and the daughter of a spy/assassin are friends now? xD Anyways, once Emily is officially in the roster for the USNQT, would you maybe like to RP her and my Sapphire? Since they'll be playing in the same team, after all... :D Another possibility is Melinda and Harley? They aren't in the same year, but they're in the same house. ::Their friendship is definitely going to be interesting. And yeah, I'm up for Tessa finding out about it, and letting Rose know. :) Clearly not now, but in the future, yeah, definitely. :D Also, posted on the common room! :) :: Re: Quidditch I've had quite the crazy morning, which is why I'm only signing in now. I've already got 2 players, and I don't think that I should do any more, just so that I can be as open as possible to GM for Nap. Sorry. I do have an American player though! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:17, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I got called in last-minute to work a field trip, so I wasn't at a computer at all this morning. And then I had about a million messages to respond to because apparently no one checks voice mail???? I'll definitely be around more tomorrow! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:24, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yeah, Selene is gone so that ministry position is open. Also, I signed Isabel back up under the animagi registry. Thanks. What Ferlen would've found This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:06, August 10, 2016 (UTC) RP? Got anything else you wanna do? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:30, August 10, 2016 (UTC) I can start Faith/Seraph... I've kind of already alluded to the fact that she's been given the go-ahead in another RP, but it'll be fun to make it official. :P If there's an American location somewhere, we can do Peter/Emily. But there's no way Peter is coming to England until he has to. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:38, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Heading out I've got another interview today. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:05, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm... actually really hoping I get this job. As I was leaving the interview (which overall I think went well) I was... getting excited about the idea of working there, which I haven't had as I was leaving a lot of other places. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:49, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Morning! It's a job at the Humane Society in town. Resource Counselor/Adoption Counselor. When I was little, I always wanted to be a vet, but when I started struggling with math and science, my Mom basically told me I should either buckle down on those subjects... or maybe find a different career trajectory. :P But this I could totally do! It's customer service, which I'm good at, and I'd get to work with and help animals which is what elementary-school Ck always wanted to do. :D Times Square I kinda figured was finished? Peter doesn't have much more to say... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:59, August 11, 2016 (UTC)